Wolf Girl
by weregirl21
Summary: Scarlett is the younger sister of Bella Swan. Up until now, she has always found herself on the outskirts of all of the supernatural drama that seems to surround Bella. But then Scarlet finds out that she shares a powerful yet ancient connection with the local werewolf pack. Yet unlike her sister, she can't see how this could work. Can you fight something that's meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Them**

_**Author's Note- I do not own the Twilight saga, but I can still continue to live in that world lol. I only own any original plot and OCs. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Writers appreciate feedback. Thanks. :) **_

I always thought that my life would finally start in college. Hopefully, it would begin and I would start to feel alive again before I died out of sheer boredom at Forks High School.

I was Bella's little sister by two years. Everybody knew her name _Isabella Swan _after the little stunt that she pulled last year when the Cullens moved away. She had been the broken hearted girl that had been left behind, abandoned, by the hottest guy on the planet. For a short period of time, she had isolated herself from others and ate lunch alone.

Of course everybody or almost everybody knew Edward as the extremely attractive yet intimidating and slightly unapproachable youngest sibling of the Cullens.

Sure, humans could sense that there was something different about the Cullens, but they didn't know what Bella and I knew: the Cullens were vampires. But they weren't the kind that turned to ash under the sun.

Bella had told me all about vampires after I started to grow suspicious. She knew that unlike our mother, I wouldn't freak out, but she couldn't protect me like she did for Charlie because even if she hadn't told me, I would've figured it out eventually.

So basically everybody knew who Bella was, and they saw me as the little sister.

Since then, the Cullens had moved back to town and Bella was reunited with her long lost lover once again. Bleh. If only I could find somebody out there who was strong enough to scare all of the monsters away and still just as pretty as Edward.

"So where were you last night?" I asked as Bella drove us to school in her old orange Chevy '67 truck. Despite its age, it still ran like a champ if you remembered that it couldn't handle anything faster than 50 mph.

Bella yawned. "What are you talking about?" she lied or tried too.

She was never really good at being dishonest.

"When I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, I noticed that you weren't there," I replied, surprised that after all of this time, she was still tempted to keep secrets from me.

Bella sighed. "The Cullens had another training session with the pack last night," she said. "I wanted to tag along to make sure that both sides behaved."

_The pack _consisted of Bella's friend, Jacob and some of the other boys that lived on the Indian reservation, and they just so happened to be able to shift into giant wolves or so I've heard. I had seen Jacob before he transformed, and I had to admit that he wasn't hard on the eyes. But I hadn't seen him or his pack since they had turned into wolves. They were busy with patrolling their land and sometimes our house at night from an evil vampire named, Victoria. She had her heart set on killing Bella ever since the Cullens killed her boyfriend, James. An eye for an eye. She knew that if she murdered Bella, it would hurt Edward and the Cullens in the process.

In the meantime, Sam who was the alpha of Jacob and his werewolf pack, was working with the Cullens to help take down a newborn army that was headed our way. A newborn army basically consisted of newly turned vampires. We didn't know who had created them or why they were headed our way; we just knew that Alice had a vision of them coming to Forks. She can see the future.

The werewolves and the vampires didn't like each other and that was just putting it mildly. But they both had to work and train together to make sure that this army doesn't hurt any of the innocent people in town.

I snorted. "I'm surprised that Edward let you stay out that late and with a bunch of _dangerous _werewolves."

He could be overprotective at times.

"He doesn't let me do anything," Bella said, acting stubborn. "He knows that I am an independent woman and capable of making my own decisions."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that," I said. Not only did Edward think the werewolves were dangerous, he also didn't enjoy Bella hanging out with Jacob. Before the Cullens had come back to town, Jacob and Bella had sorta turned into a couple. Well, a _dysfunctional _couple.

"Well, they are training again tonight, and I'll be there too," she said.

"Edward has been very generous lately," I said, "letting you out two nights in a row and all."

Bella frowned.

"Anyways, can I come?" I asked.

"Why would I let you come?" she said as she finished parking near the high school. "You love to make fun of Edward and I's relationship."

We both started walking from the parking lot to the school building. Our first period classrooms were located close to each other's.

"Its not my fault that you let Edward act like a father to you," I said.

She sped up as she attempted to walk away from me.

"If you don't let me come with you guys to the training thing then I will show him all of the yearbook pictures of you that dad has collected throughout the years!" I threatened.

Bella paused in her tracks.

Haha...guess whose coming to vampire slaying training tonight!

Everybody gathered around to train in a forested area near the Cullens house. So far only the Cullens, Bella, and I had showed up, but the wolves would be here shortly. Even though I had worn a thick coat, I still found myself shivering. Winter was extra brutal this year.

"Scarlett, are you alright, dear?" Esme asked me. She was Dr. Carlisle's wife which was not a surprise. They may have been born in different centuries before they were bound together for eternity, but they both shared the same kind heart. She also had more of a motherly nature even though she had never raised any biological children of her own. "If you are cold, Alice can run back to the house quickly and get you a spare coat."

Sometimes it could be nice knowing somebody who possessed an inhumane amount of strength and speed.

All of a sudden, a deep howl could be heard. It was strange but the sound was oddly comforting to me.

"It sounds like the wolves are almost here," Jasper said, his southern drawl as thick as ever. His accent sent shivers down my spine, and it wasn't because I was cold.

I pulled my coat tighter around my body. "I'll be fine," I said.

I could hear the faint sound of footsteps as the wolves descended upon us and something in my chest tightened. I couldn't explain it, but suddenly I knew that something good, something life changing was about to happen, and I didn't even know what it was yet.

At first, all I could make out was the color of their eyes. They all had varying shades of brown eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark. As my eyes adjusted, I could slowly make out their bodies. They were in wolf form just like the Cullens said that they would be, but they were far larger than any wolf I had ever seen. They each were as large as stallions.

At first they appeared to be studying the whole group until something in the air shifted and slowly one by one, they each moved their eyes over to where I was standing until I had their complete attention.

Edward sucked in a breath as if he were horrified.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, looking at him with a concerned expression on her eyes.

"I think they all imprinted," Edward said as he gazed over at me.

_Imprinted? What does that mean? _I thought to myself.

Bella opened her mouth, probably to voice this very question out loud when suddenly the werewolves (still in animal form) rushed over in my direction. I didn't have time to scream before they individually began to take turns rubbing the length of their body against mine, not in a sensual way, as they licked my face. Their chests vibrated and they growled lowly. At first, I had been scared because I thought they were going to attack me, but after a few minutes of this odd behavior I began to laugh. Clearly, I was in a state of shock. Did they act like this to everybody they had just met?


	2. Chapter 2

**Break Away **

_**As everybody probably knows by now, I am not Stephanie Meyers, so I do not own the Twilight series. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope you like this chapter. **_

"I guess we can't get much training done today." Carlisle sighed while still looking amused at the same time. I still hadn't broken away from the wolves yet. Maybe I should be intimidated by their large stature, far bigger than any other wolf I had ever seen, but I wasn't. Their presence ignited something warm in my lower abdomen, and somehow, I knew that they wouldn't hurt me.

Alice frowned. "Carlisle, we don't have a lot of time on our hands," she said. "The newborn army is headed our way, and they are coming soon. I've seen it. We need to come up with a plan and soon."

After that the Cullens continued to discuss strategy while I mostly blocked them out as I continued to be distracted by the wolves. What was wrong with me? I had never acted like this around anyone I had just met before.

It was like every brush of their fur against my skin made me feel comforted and protected as if I was finally home. I should be worried by an army of killer vampires headed our way, but honestly, I had a hard time focusing on what was going on around me.

As I locked eyes with one of the largest wolves with russet colored fur and very warm brown eyes I couldn't help but voice some of my questions out loud. "Why won't they shift into humans so that I can talk to them?" I practically whined.

"They don't want to frighten you away. They are afraid that you might be scared of what they are. Also, they feel like they can protect you better in this form from any vampires," Edward answered. Of course he knew what they were thinking because he could read minds.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, studying them closely. There were two black wolves but one of them was a lot smaller than the other. One wolf was medium sized with black and white fur. Another wolf was all brown with gray marks around his eyes that kind of reminded me of a mask. Of course there was the russet colored wolf that I mentioned earlier, and the smallest wolf of all was tall and gangly with sandy colored fur and oversized paws. They were all beautiful in their own unique way.

As I spoke, they moved closer towards me, liking what I had to say so far.

"Besides, the Cullens would never hurt me. They love my sister too much," I continued. A couple of the wolves let off a low growling noise.

"We love you too, Scarlett," Emmett said with a large, goofy grin. "And tell your love sick puppies to chill, so that we can kick some newborn vampires' asses."

Moments passed, I don't know how long, seconds, minutes, hours before I heard a very loud and persistent voice calling out to me. "Scarlett, Scarlett," I heard Bella say,  
"We need to leave now before Charlie notices. I don't think he would want to find you like this with your new werewolf boyfriends."

Gotta love our sarcasm.

It wasn't until then that I realized that I was curled up with the wolves on the ground. My head rested on one of their chests while they cuddled up around me, their fur coats keeping me warm. I should be embarrassed, especially since everyone was around to witness this, but I wasn't.

I reluctantly pulled away from the wolves, promising them that I would be back later and allowed Edward to drive my sister and I home. It wasn't until later when I was curled up in my bed around 2am, that I would wonder what happened back their, confused about why I felt so connected to the wolves. Across the room, Bella was sleeping in a twin bed similar to my own and holding all of the answers I was seeking.

In the middle of the night, Bella shook me awake. I groaned as I sat up, pretending like I didn't notice the very handsome Edward Cullen lying on my sister's head with one arm tucked underneath his head as he starred up at the ceiling with a concerned look on his face and his lips etched into a frown.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked.

"I-I had a nightmare and it made me realize something," she spoke very quickly sounding like she were in a full on panic. "Victoria is the one leading the newborn armies."

"Wait, what?" I blinked a few times. "Do you mean the same redheaded Victoria that demanded an eye for an eye after you killed her lover?"

"How many redheaded Victorias do we know?" Bella said sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice Edward trying to hide a smirk on his face after hearing what Bella had to say. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"Whatever," I said as I rolled over in bed so that I could no longer see the worried look on my sister's face. "Edward will kill Victoria after he wipes that stupid smirk off of his face and then we will all live happily ever after..."

When I fell asleep for the second time that night, I didn't dream about an evil, vengeful vampire headed our way with a new army of vampires by her side. No, instead I was back in the forest with my wolves who kept me safe from anybody who wished me harm as they kept my body warm from the sudden onslaught of snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_I'm not really good at updating on time. I'm pretty busy at college, but I appreciate you guys reading this. _

"Bella, why were the werewolves acting so strange with me last night?" I asked the next morning as we stood in the kitchen. I was nursing a cup of coffee with cinnamon and almond milk in it (I gave up cow's milk ever since I found out that dairy farmers have to artificially inseminate female cows in order for them to carry a calf so that we can have our milk).

Bella practically choked on her cereal. I guess she wasn't expecting me to ask that question.

"Could you be any louder?" Bella hissed. "Charlie's in the living room."

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't hear us. He is all absorbed in that newspaper."

If only she knew about the things that I discussed at school.

"Still, just to be on the safe side, I'll tell you more in the truck," she said before she dumped out the remainder of her breakfast in the sink. Then we grabbed our backpacks and headed out to her old rusty truck. She had been acting strange lately, for a while actually. Ever since she came back from rescuing Edward in Italy, she had been more secretive lately. She seemed more on edge and anxious as if something was approaching from right around the corner. I would find out what it was eventually.

"So when are you going to tell me?" I broke the awkward silence after Bella had driven almost a mile past our house and still hadn't uttered a single word. "I heard Edward say something about _imprinting... _what is that?"

My sister's eyes widened.

"Well, where do I start?" she said before laughing nervously. "I only heard J-Jake talk about it once before. Apparently, one of their chief elders from long ago imprinted on his third wife-"

Wow, that guy was busy.

I also knew that whatever she had to tell me wasn't good if she was stuttering.

"And I don't want you to freak out," she said in a soothing voice. That's what somebody says before they tell you something that makes you freak out. "But Jake said that when a werewolf imprint's their whole life takes on a different meaning."

"Bella, you are really freaking me out. What do you mean their life takes on a whole different meaning? You make it sound like I'll be forced to join a cult or something," I interrupted.

"I can stop if you'd like. They are not going to force you into anything. I don't think that Jake would, but even if him or his friends tried to I'll have the Cullens give them a reality check," Bella said becoming more animated as she spoke. Usually, she was the quiet, sweet sister, but when it came to me, she could be very overprotective. Sometimes, it made me wish that she could have kids because she would be the best mom ever, but unfortunately, vampires cannot procreate.

"Now you have to tell me because I'm picturing the worst thing possible," I said.

"Its described in some of their ancient Quileute text and from what Jacob says, it sounds like when a werewolf imprints on a girl, they share some kind of wolfy connection with her. I don't know," she finished speaking as she parked in the high school lot.

Well, that wasn't much to go by.

Bella silently cursed. "I knew that I shouldn't have said anything," Bella said as she grabbed her book bag and started to get out of the truck. "But you were the one that wanted to know."

I sat in the truck feeling like I was frozen in place for a few moments before one of my friends, Lee waved at me excitedly. She had parked just a few spots ahead of us. Lee was short and petite and judging by the large coat that she practically wore year round, she was almost always running cold.

"Hey, Scarlett," she said politely as I approached. Lee was always super polite. If I chose to let it make me feel uncomfortable, then it would, but I simply choose to ignore it. At least she wasn't rude.

"Hi, Lee," I said as we walked to the first class that we shared together, English. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night," I said.

Lee smiled looking amused. "Lemme guess...it has something to do with werewolves and vampires?"

"That's not a very good guess since you already know about that, but to answer your question, _yes_ it did have something do with _both _vampires and werewolves," I said as Lee's eyes lit up.

"Tell me more," she said.

"You know how I told you about the newborn vampire army coming our way?" I said only continuing after she nodded, urging me to go on. "Well, the Cullens and the werewolves decided to team up together to better their chances of defeating them."

"That makes sense," Lee said nodding as we waited out in the hallway before our next class began. "They are both very strong and the Cullens could use the numbers," she added.

"You are right," I said. "Anyways, they had a training session late last night. Well, they were supposed to practice different fighting techniques, but something happened."

"What happened?" Lee said looking like she was going to practically burst out of her skin with excitement.

"You won't believe me," I said, pausing for a dramatic affect. "_The werewolf pack imprinted on me." _

Lee frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah every single wolf in the pack started acting all weird and affectionate around me," I said. "And it turns out that according to Bella, they share some kind of wolfy connection with me that I don't understand yet."

Lee's eyes were practically bugging out of her head as she clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "This is going to be a reverse harem romance novel, right? God, those books are so in. I can't wait to read what you wrote," she said.

Shortly after the bell rang, and I followed her into the classroom. We sat to the back of the room like we usually did, and I made sure to get the book we were currently reading out of my bag along with my notebook before our teacher started to lecture.

I liked talking to Lee about all of the crazy paranormal things going on in my life even if other students around us starred at us strangely whenever I talked about things that they didn't think existed. Whatever. It wasn't like I could talk about it with my mom because she would freak out, and Dad and I were not that close. Also, neither one of them knew that vampires or werewolves existed. I would talk about it with Bella, but by now, this life full of vampires and werewolves seemed so normal to her while I was still adjusting and found it fascinating. So it was nice to discuss it with somebody who finds it just as interesting as I did, even if Lee thought that none of it was true and I was currently writing a reverse harem romance novel, when its honestly my reality.

Ironically, the only thing that Lee found odd about my "stories" was the fact that the Cullens were in it. She thought that I was just practicing using people that I knew in my stories before I created some of my own characters. But she was wrong. I wasn't writing a book. I was just venting about my life.

When I got home exhausted from another day at school, I noticed that there was a red car that I didn't recognize parked in our driveway. It was smaller and looked like an older car, but it was in good condition. The symbol on the back of the car indicated that it was a Volkswagen and it said 'Rabbit' on it. I didn't know anyone who owned a car like that, but I had to admit that it was nice looking.

"What is Jake doing here?" Bella said, eying the car as she aggressively slammed the truck door shut. So it was Jacob Black's car. To my knowledge, he was with the wolf pack last night and had imprinted on me too like all of the others. I knew that it had to be hard though for Bella, and I vowed not to make a move on Jacob even if he was interested. Him and Bella were friends especially after Edward had temporarily abandoned her, and she as complicated as her feelings were, I knew that she loved him.

But maybe the wolfy connection wasn't what I thought it was. After all 'wolfy connection' wasn't a lot to go by.

She looked over at me halfway accusatory as if I had summoned him here.

I shrugged my shoulders choosing to look down at my faux leather boots instead even though I had my suspicions.

Sure enough, Jake was inside in the kitchen talking to dad. I guess dad had the day off of work today. Strange. Knowing him though, he was so obsessed with Jacob that he would've taken the day off just for him. I think he still secretly hoped that Jacob and my sister would end up together even though she was deeply in love with Edward.

Like I said, Jake was in the kitchen laughing at something dad had just said, but he stopped and looked over at me as soon as I entered the room as if he had been waiting for me.

I was a sophomore, and I had never seriously dated a guy before. I don't know if I had even technically kissed a guy unless someone would count the time I pressed my lips against my crush in seventh grade, Sam Miller. I don't know if it counted as a _kiss. _It did not last that long, and I do not think that I enjoyed it. Since then I haven't had any other experiences with boys. I didn't think that I was ugly. Just simply average. And I was always too nervous around guys that I liked.

Right now, I was slightly nervous with Jacob. How could I not be? He had changed a lot since the last time I had seen him. I had only seen him the first month and a half that he had started hanging out with my sister after Edward left. I hadn't seen him since he shifted into a werewolf. He was at least a foot taller and a lot _bigger_, but he wasn't fat just huge with a very strong looking chest and toned arms. He had muscles. His face also looked older and more mature and less boyish. But it was something about his eyes that I found the most attractive. They were a warm chocolate brown color that had me all tongue tied for no reason.

"Hi, Bella," Jacob said without looking at my older sister. "This is your sister, Scarlett, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Scarlett," I said.

He smiled widely, and it seemed to transform his whole face. He looked just as sexy as before, but now, he looked sort of cute when his face was round like that. "Its been a while since we've seen each other," he continued.

Dad watched our interaction with a confused look on his face. I was a little puzzled myself too. What was going on exactly?

"The last time I saw you, you were shorter," I said instantly regretting the words that came out of my mouth right after I said them.

But Jacob laughed. Genuinely laughed. Unlike when he laughed at what dad said. He really thought that what I said was funny. I knew that I would try to remember what his laugh sounded like after left. It was one of those sounds that you want to remember and carry with you in the future.

"Yeah, Jake had quite the growth spurt didn't you, son?" Dad said, patting him on the shoulder. Then he picked up a newspaper lying on the counter and said that he was going to watch the news.

It was just Bella, Jacob, and I standing around in the kitchen. It was very awkward to say the least. I could see on Jacob's face that he was debating on what to say. Finally, he settled on something.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," Jacob said. For a moment, I thought that he was talking to my sister until I realized that he was looking over at me. Again.

I briefly looked over at Bella as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead," she said with a weird look on her face. It looked like somebody had pinched her. "I have to go upstairs and study for-for a-um an English midterm anyway."

She had stuttered again which couldn't be good. Before I could tell her that nothing was going on between Jacob and I, she disappeared practically jogging up the staircase. And I had only said less than ten words to the guy. Great.

"Did you want to talk outside?" I asked Jacob.

He shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you'd like," he said.

I giggled but before he could ask I was already walking away.

It was drizzling outside which was definitely not abnormal for Forks. The rain somehow made the greenery around our house stick out even more, looking brighter than ever like an alien planet.

It was very cold outside and even with my normal coat on, I was still shaking a little.

"Excuse me, sweetheart," Jacob said so that he could step around me to get to the passenger seat of his car. I blushed when he called me sweetheart. He was only wearing a long sleeve simple black shirt.

He pulled an extra large brown leather coat from his car. I scrunched up my nostrils. Noticing the look on my face, he chuckled as he placed the coat around my shoulders before I could protest. "What is it?" he said. "There you go, nice and warm. I don't want you to get hypothermia on my watch."

"Please tell me that this is faux leather," I said even though I was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Its faux leather," he said with a straight face, but I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He began to lead me away from the house into the backyard and after a few minutes, he stopped at the woods near the edge of our property.

"I won't keep you here for too long. Its too cold and wet outside," he said while studying my face. "I just wanted to discuss a few things."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," he said looking off into the distance. "I want you to know that either me or one of the other wolves from my pack will be on patrol around your house until we take care of this newborn vampire problem."

I blinked a few times. "Why?"

He looked at me as if gauging what I already knew. He wanted to know how much or if I knew anything at all about imprinting. "Bella told me about the...you know the imprinting thing."

Jacob cursed under his breath. "You must think that we are all freaks now." he said. "What did she say to you?"

"That you told her that we shared some kind of wolfy connection," I said, "and I don't think that you are a freak."

Jacob hesitated for a moment before he bursted out laughing. "A wolfy connection," he joked. "Well, its something like that!"

I laughed with him at the absurdity of it all.

"Really, what is imprinting then?"

Jacob began to slowly pace back and forth in a line.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Try me."

"I don't want you to run away screaming."

"I didn't run away screaming when I found out about vampires or werewolves."

"Good point."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I moaned.

"I'm not sure yet," he said looking conflicted. "You should get to know me and my brothers before you learn more about our...wolfy connection." He finished smirking.

"And I'm assuming that your brothers are the other boys in your pack?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let me make you a deal," he said. "If you come to a bonfire with us tomorrow night then afterwards, I'll tell you all you need to know about imprinting."

By 'us' I assumed he meant him and his pack.

"Okay, that sounds fair to me," I agreed. Honestly, I needed to get out of the house more and interact with people my own age even if they were not human, and they were keeping secrets from me.

"I can pick you up around seven?" he offered.

"Seven works for me," I said.

"Then its a date," he said smirking again. Him and that smirk. It made me want to kiss it until it went away. Before I could protest, he turned around and walked back to the house.

I wondered what I was going to tell Charlie or my sister.


End file.
